As Yet Untitled
by Sheena D
Summary: What happens when Xander gets between Buffy and a Spell (Slash)
1. Default Chapter

Hey all, this is my first attempt ever at BtVS fiction. I'm nost sure if I'll continue it or not but let me know what you think   
  
Title: Weird Things Happen to Good People   
  
Author: Sheena D. (mebsadie@aol.com)   
  
FeedBack: let me know if you like. My first attempt so be honest.   
  
Rating: not sure...nothing bad yet....   
  
Disclaimer: They all belong to Joss....I don't own them..it's just fiction.   
  
Summary: Two Masters come to town, and it doesnt' bode well for the Slayer, but what happens when Xander gets caught in the middle? (summary sucks, but I don't even know what's going to happen yet...lol)   
  
Notes: This story is untitled, and I don't even know where it's going. So if anyone wants to through a title out there, I'd be glad for the help.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
It was just another quiet night in Sunnydale, or as quiet as it got for the Scooby Gang. There always seemed to be something out there that needed their attention. Tonight, it was a very, very large group of fledgling and possibly two, not one but two master vampires that had decided to take up residence in their small northern California town.   
  
Buffy had seen one of the master vamps the night before while on patrol. She didn't engage him, she hadn't had time. She was fighting a T'kar demon at the time, but she had seen them go into the sewers with several minions. Spike had seen another master two nights before while at Willy's. He said he'd been in asking questions about the Slayer, and left with a rather large posse of minions of his own. This was the cause for the night of research. Why would two master vampires come to the Mouth of Hell at the same time? What were they after?   
  
Xander had no idea, and neither did the book he'd been looking in for the past two hours. He was seriously frustrated. Things were just not going his way. Anya had left the week before. She'd wanted to 'experience orgasms with as many people as possible. Experience was a good thing.' Xander snorted. Whatever.   
  
He'd lost yet another job when he lit the kitchen on fire at the local diner he'd been working in. At least he still had his normal job of construction. The diner had only been a weekend job for extra money. He'd had to pay for a two thousand dollar engagement ring he'd never been able to give his now ex-girlfriend after all.   
  
Xander was pulled from his introspection by a knock on the door. He looked around the room at everyone else. Buffy and Riley were curled into each other, lost in the book that must have been way more interesting than the one he'd been given. Giles was lost as usual in his search for knowledge. Willow and Tara were just as bad, and Dawn was in the kitchen lost in her homework. 'Since when has everyone been so interested in research and homework?' Xander thought to himself, while hefting himself out of his chair and to the doorway. He knew better than to think Spike was going to answer it. He was in the kitchen helping the 'Nibblet' 'study'. More than likely he was teaching her dirty limericks.   
  
Xander opened the door and groaned at who was on the other side. This couldn't mean good news. "Deadboy. To what do we owe this great honor?" Xander said, motioning Angel and his merry band of followers in.   
  
"Cordelia had a vision." Angel said simply, walking past Xander and into the living room.   
  
"How did I know this wasn't a social visit? Hey Cordy, how's it going?" Xander asked, giving her a quick hug.   
  
"You don't really want to know, so don't ask. It's not something you really want to hear about right now. We'll talk later." Cordelia said, following her boss into the room. Wesley was behind her and another man Xander didn't know.   
  
"Angel!" Buffy exclaimed when she noticed the new group in the room.   
  
"Buffy. Giles. Everyone." Angel said by way of salutations.   
  
"What brings you to Sunnydale?" Giles asked, removing his glasses from his face, pinching the bridge of his nose.   
  
"Cordelia had a vision. Seems there are two master vampires in town that want to take Buffy's Slayer powers from her." Angel said, looking at Giles, making sure to not look in Buffy's direction, seeing as she was still wound around her new boyfriend.   
  
"What? How can they do that?" Buffy asked, now standing that she was over her shock of seeing Angel and a new shock had taken it's place.   
  
"There's a spell, that can take the power from you, effectively making you normal and ending the line of slayers. I thought that spell lost thousands of years ago." Giles said, rubbing his glasses before placing them back on his face.   
  
"I'm not sure, but I do know that they are going to do the spell. According the vision it's going to be tonight." Angel said, finally looking around the group gathered in the room.   
  
"How do we stop them?" Willow asked, her hand tightening around her girlfriend's.   
  
"Well, they have to be in close proximity to her in order to do it. I don't know of a counter spell. My best guess is to make sure they don't get the chance to do the spell." Wesley said, from his spot beside Gunn.   
  
"How do we do that? I have to patrol. I can't just stay inside and hope they go away. That would defeat the purpose of me having Slayer powers anyway." Buffy said, trying to understand.   
  
"I think he means killing them, in the permanent sense." Gunn explained simply.   
  
"Yes, that would seem like the most effective way of stopping them." Giles said, sitting down in his chair, his 'thinking' face on.   
  
"So," Xander said, jumping into the conversation. "How do we find them and dust them?"   
  
"The vision showed them in the cemetery. I think it would be best to start there." Angel said. He took his attention away from Xander when he noticed his childe walk through the door, Dawn right behind him.   
  
"Hello Peaches. What do we need to kill, and where is it? I could use a good spot of violence." Spike said, leaning against the doorway, effecting an air of nonchalance.   
  
"Well, let's head to the cemetery. I want these freaks out of here as soon as possible." Buffy said, already arming herself with an array of weapons.   
  
"Sounds like a plan to me." Spike said, doing the same.   
  
"Let's go." Angel said, effectively taking control and leading the way out the door.   
  
*~*   
  
"It's quiet. Too quiet." Xander said under his breath. They'd been walking around the cemetery for two hours now and no sign of the vamps. He was beginning to think that The Powers that Be were getting rusty in their old age.   
  
"I don't like this. Something's not right." Buffy said, keeping an eye on the shadows around them.   
  
"Wait a minute, ducks. What's that up there?" Spike asked, throwing his cigarette away, and pulling his axe from under his coat.   
  
"Looks like one of the masters. That's what Cordy described to me anyway." Angel said, taking off slowly in that direction. Riley, Gunn, Wesley, Willow, Tara, Buffy, Giles, and Xander followed. Cordelia had elected to stay behind with Dawn, when Buffy had refused to let her come along.   
  
"Well, well. Such a large welcoming committee for little old me?" The vampire asked, smirking at the assembled group of do gooders. "Not exactly how we had planned introducing ourselves, but can't have everything can we?"   
  
"Why don't you just get out of town? There's nothing here for you." Angel said, effecting an air of indifference.   
  
"Ya see, we can't do that. Ain't that right Leon?" the first vampire asked of a second who was walking up behind him.   
  
"That would be right. We're on a mission. You can't just abandon a mission in the middle of it. What kind of example would that give to our minions? Not a good one, I'm sure." Leon said, hoisting his backpack higher on his shoulder.   
  
"Well then, lets just dust them and get this over with since they don't seem to want to cooperate." Buffy said, brandishing her stake, while Giles pulled out his crossbow and everyone else armed themselves.   
  
"Yes lets." Leon said, then whistled loudly. Out of no where vampires seemed to flow into the clearing. The fight started before anyone could blink.   
  
  
The fight was fast and furious. Thirty to forty vampires came out of no where as soon as the master vampires had introduced themselves. It was all very dramatic and reminded Xander of some low rate B movie. 'What's with vamps and theatrics anyway?' Xander thought randomly, to himself. All of the vampires he'd ever encountered had been extreme drama queens.   
  
Xander was pulled out of his thoughts when he was hit from behind by two vampires struggling with one very pissed off slayer. He immediately jumped back into the fight, staking one vampire, before another one knocked him down. It was lunging for his neck, fangs bared and hungry looking. Suddenly, its body was turning to dust above him. Xander smiled gratefully at Spike, accepting his hand up, before being flung back into the fray once more.   
  
Two more vamps turned to dust. He could see Willow and Tara burning vamps left and right with some sort of magical fire they had concocted. Angel and Spike were working in tandem, vampires dusting faster then anyone could blink. Buffy was holding her own fighting off several at once, with Giles watching her back and dusting anything that got with in arms length of him, or in range of his crossbow, depending on if they came on his right or his left. Wesley was chanting away, using some sort of spell that Xander had never seen, getting rid of several vampires at one, while Gunn was wrecking general havoc on the mobs numbers. In general, they were kicking vampire ass. With just one problem.   
  
For every vampire they dusted, it seemed as if two more took their places. The good guys were tiring fast. They wouldn't be able to hold out much longer.   
  
Xander heard a scream from the opposite corner of the fighting area. He glanced quickly in that direction to see Willow and Tara's circle of magick broken. He knew they wouldn't have time to reconstruct it. It looked like they were on hand to hand combat from here on in. He hoped they would be all right.   
  
Xander grunted as he was grabbed from behind in a bear hug. The vampire that had him was HUGE, and squeezing the air out of his lungs. He could feel his lungs creaking and giving under the pressure. Gasping for breath and pushing the pain away, Xander brought his head forward and quickly back. He heard the cartilage of the vampire's nose give under the assault. Who ever said that particular maneuver didn't hurt, had obviously never done it. It hurt like hell on the back of his head, but he quickly brushed it off as he landed on the ground.   
  
Not even looking he blindly kicked backwards, making the vampire stumble more. Recovering his balance he swept the legs of the vampire out from under him in a move worthy of The Slayer herself. He pounced on the vampire, quickly dispatching of him.   
  
As he cleared his face of the dust that had settled, trying to see his surroundings and any threats to his immediate safety, Xander hear guttural mumbling. Tara and Willow wouldn't have had time to make another spell circle, and he could still hear Wesley chanting from where he was. 'Who's casting?' he thought to himself, looking around frantically.   
  
Out of the fight and yards away from danger stood the two master vampires. They were chanting in a drawn circle. Incense and candles burned around them. 'When did they have time to set that up?' Xander asked, quickly looking around to see if anyone else in the group had noticed.   
  
Quickly staking two more vampires, Xander took stock of the situation again. Everyone was still pretty much where they had been, except for Buffy. She was battling six vampires at once, and they were herding her away from the rest of the group. They were moving her closer to the casting duo. That's when Xander remembered why Angel had come to Sunnydale. Cordelia had had a vision about someone stealing Buffy's Slayer powers.   
  
"The spell. They're casting the spell to steal her powers. Oh God." Xander whispered, throwing another vampire off his back. "Angel!" Xander shouted across the field, knowing the taller vampire would be his only chance to stop the two.   
  
When Angel had finished dusting the vampire he was fighting, he turned towards the sound of his name being called. He saw Xander motioning towards the two master vampires, while working his way across the field towards them. "Stop them, their doing the spell. Disrupt the circle!" he heard Xander shout to him. He strained his vampiric hearing, and found that the two vampires were in fact beginning the spell that he had been called here to stop.   
  
Angel waded through the fighting bodies and flying dust. Along the way, he picked up a smaller, struggling vampire, holding him over his head. He could see Xander running towards Buffy, and he trusted the other man to keep her safe. When he judged he was close enough, Angel sent the vampire's body flying through the air.   
  
Xander saw Angel through the vampire towards the two masters. He saw the master vampires go down breaking the circle of magick, disrupting the spell and letting loose the energy that had built up with in it. A bright light began to gather in the center of it. Buffy was too close to it. She'd get hit in the backlash of power. He could feel it prickling his skin. Could feel it tingling in his blood, just as it had every time he'd been around one of the witches he called friends when they'd cast. He had to get her out of the way.   
  
"Buffy!" He yelled, jumping on the backs of two of the vampires she had been fighting. They fell to the ground in a heap of arms and legs, knocking three more down with them.   
  
"Xander! What the hell?" Buffy asked, staking a vampire near her, before helping Xander up and staking yet another that was under him.   
  
Xander staked another, then turned to Buffy. Before she could voice the confusion he could see on her face, he grabbed her arm, swung them around in a circle, using the momentum to throw her from the fight and what he hoped was clear of the spells flash point. He saw her land, staked another vampire while fighting another that was trying to take him down. He only had a chance to take that one down before it hit.   
  
The bright light of power that had been in the center of the broken circle grew in brightness and size, quickly swallowing the three vampires that had been in it, the two masters and the fledge. He knew he was too close, that he didn't have time to get out of the flash point. Everyone else was clear and that was mattered most to him.   
  
When the backlash hit, he was ready for it. He felt the energy build, felt it singeing along his skin, felt it itch in his blood. He'd never been this close to this much power before. It was ten times worse than what he felt around Tara and Willow when they cast little spells. It was even worse than when they had called on the power of the first Slayer to help against Adam and the Initiative.   
  
"Xander!" He heard Willow shout to him. He looked up from yet another vampire he was staking to see her looking towards him in horror. He gave her a small smile before it hit. He'd never felt anything like it before. It hurt. It made everything inside of him feel as if it were on fire. He closed his eyes and grit his teeth against the feelings assaulting him. It felt as it if were ripping him apart.   
  
When he felt the power reach its peak, he was sure he'd never felt so much pain in his life. He couldn't hold it in anymore, and he screamed. When the power finally exploded around him, he felt himself go flying through the area. He never felt himself hit the ground. He hurt too much to feel anything else.   
  
'That should take care of a great deal of the vamps. God let everyone else be safe.' Was Xander's last thought before the blackness that had been on the fringes of his mind claimed him.


	2. 

The flash of light was so bright that vampire and slayerette alike had to cover their eyes. It hurt to look at it. The blast was strong enough to knock several of the closer vamps and humans off of their feet, but other wise left them unharmed. Slowly, everyone regained their senses. The remaining vampires quickly fled, seeing their leaders were gone.   
  
Blinking rapidly to clear her vision, Buffy looked around the group of people remaining. They looked a little worse for wear. Shallow cuts and several bruises looked to be the worst her friends had suffered in the fray. She could live with that. She'd have to remember to thank Xander for getting her out of the way. That blast would have ended her life sooner than she would have liked.   
  
Xander, where was Xander. She didn't see him anywhere on the battlefield with the rest of her friends. "Xander?" She called, thinking he probably got thrown into some bushes or something in the blast. "Hey guys, where's Xander?" She asked the rest of the group, when he hadn't come out.   
  
"I don't know. I don't see him." Giles said, looking around for him.   
  
"He…he was too close to the circle. He was to close to the blast. I saw…I saw him, but I lost him when it got to bright. I couldn't see him anymore." Tara said, holding her girlfriend's hand tightly while she scanned the surrounding area.   
  
"Guys spread out. We have to find him." Angel said, genuinely worried about the guy that had annoyed him to no end when he'd lived in Sunnydale.   
  
The group quickly split up, calling Xander's name and growing increasingly worried when they couldn't find him anywhere. Spike walked further away from the group, lighting a cigarette while he walked. Keeping his senses open, he looked for any sign of the boy; his heartbeat, his smell, anything. What he got was the smell of blood.   
  
Following his nose, Spike trailed the sent to a mausoleum mostly covered in shrubs and ivy. Searching in the underbrush, he spotted a white tennis shoe. Moving the bushes aside and ripping a few out of the ground he found the boy, leaning against the stone wall. Blood poured from Xander's nose and several cuts he'd received in the fight and the blast.   
  
"Pet?" Spike asked, kneeling down beside the motionless boy. He could hear his heartbeat. It was slow and slightly unsteady, but Spike wasn't sure if it was something that should be worried about. He did know the boy didn't look all that great.   
  
"Xander, pet? Come on. Wake up." Spike said, gently prodding Xander's shoulder. Spike wouldn't admit it out loud, especially to the boy, but he actually like the whelp. He didn't want to see him hurt, unless he was the one doing the hurting.   
  
When he got no response from him, Spike moved to gently move the boy into his lap. He moved the hair out of the boy's face. Skimming his hands over his body, he looked for injuries. He could feel a few cracked ribs, a sprained wrist, and probably a twisted knee. There was a large bleeding gash on the back of Xander's head, probably from connecting with the concrete wall.   
  
Spike knew there was nothing he could do for the boy here. Their best bet was to get him, either to the hospital or at least the watcher's house. This decided, he stood and carefully lifted Xander's limp body in his arms. Being careful not to jar him too much, in case there were neck or back injuries, Spike walked back to the group. He could hear them still shouting for Xander. He didn't think they'd like what they found.   
  
"Oi, Watchers. Come here. You too Commando boys. Whelp needs some help. Badly." Spike shouted to the group. The one's he'd called came to the front quickly. Spike knelt down on the ground, cradling Xander's body to him. The boy had yet to respond, and Spike wasn't sure he ever would.   
  
The blast had been full of power, more power than any warlock or witch he'd ever known could handle. There was no way the whelp could survive that much power.   
  
"Oh God, Xander." Willow squeaked, tears filling her eyes and spilling down her cheeks.   
  
"Giles, will he be alright?" Buffy asked, fidgeting with the stake in her hands, her voice slightly wobbly.   
  
"I don't know. Let me take a look at him." Giles said, his voice none to steady either. "Wesley, do you have anything to make a splint with? We're going to have to stabilize his wrist and his knee. Spike hold him up so I can look at his head."   
  
Wesley quickly moved off to do as he was asked, and Spike moved the boy around so that the Watcher could get a look at the gash on the back of his head. Riley and Gunn moved next to Giles, surveying the damage with him.   
  
"His head looks intact. That cut probably needs stitches though. We should probably get him to a hospital." Riley said, getting an agreement from Gunn.   
  
"His heartbeat doesn't sound so good." Spike said worriedly. He'd just heard it skip a beat. He looked up to his Sire and saw in his eyes that he agreed with him.   
  
"Giles. We have to get him to a hospital quick. We can't let him die." Buffy said, her voice shrill with emotion.   
  
"Well, let's hurry and get him to the hospital. His injuries could be substantial for all we know." Wesley said, gingerly wiping blood from around Xander's nose and trickle that was starting to ooze from his ear.   
  
Spike adjusted his grip on the Xander, preparing to pick him up to carry him to the emergency room if he had to. He didn't want Xander to die. Xander treated him like a man, a human being, and not a pet to be taken care of and reprimanded for his natural urges. He didn't want to lose that, and he didn't want to lose him. He'd known for a long time that he'd been attracted to the whelp and that it was slowly growing into more. Now that he might lose him, he didn't want to before he had the chance to find out if it was one sided. Xander had to live.   
  
As Spike started to rise from his kneeling position, a groan from Xander stopped him in his tracks. Spike felt hands tighten in his shirt. He looked down at the brown haired boy in his arms. Xander's eyes fluttered before opening slowly.   
  
"Spike?" Xander croaked, looking up at the blue eyes that had filled many dreams recently.   
  
"I'm here pet. We're going to take you to the hospital. They'll fix you right up and you'll be back to cracking lame jokes in no time." Spike said, brushing hair out of Xander's eyes, not caring who saw the gentle touch.   
  
"Spike…it hurts. It hurts a lot." Xander sobbed, tears in his eyes. "Make it stop. It hurts so much."   
  
"Shh…I know pet. We're going to make it stop just as soon as we can. I promise. Just hold on for me ok. I need you to hold on until we can get you to the hospital." Spike said, his voice firm, though his eyes were suspiciously wet.   
  
"I can't, Spike. It hurts too much." Xander said, clenching his eyes shut tightly and moaning as a wave of pain washed through him.   
  
"Pet?" Spike asked, his voice higher than he'd planned. Xander had just gone limp in his arms and his breath had hitched. Spike shook the boy slightly, trying to rouse him again. "Pet, come on. Stay with us here. You can't leave us yet." Spike said, breathlessly when he didn't hear Xander's breathing anymore.   
  
"Xander?" Giles said, leaning closer to the young man that he thought of as a son.   
  
"His hearts stopping. Shit. We've got to do something and we have to do it now." Angel said, kneeling down on the ground next to his Childe.   
  
"Damnit Xander. You are not going to leave us like this! You understand me boy?!" Spike shouted at Xander, laying him out on the ground and crouching over him. "Bloody hell, Xander. You're not leavin' me like this. You're mine. I didn't tell you you could go, damnit!" Spike could hear Red crying behind him, and Riley trying to comfort the Slayer. He couldn't tell what the others were doing, and he really didn't care. He was straining now to hear Xander's heart beat. He was losing his Xanpet. He didn't care if the tears in his eyes spilled down his cheeks or his breath hitched in his throat and he had to force the words out with the lump in his throat.   
  
"Oh my God." Willow breathed out on a whisper. Spike heard her as if from a distance. He didn't notice everyone else moving away from him and Xander. He didn't notice anything except the sound of Xander's heart, the beats growing farther and farther apart.   
  
"Spike? Spike, get up." Angel said, stepping away from the boy on the ground, his eyes wide. "Spike, get the hell over here." Angel commanded, but still Spike didn't move, didn't even register that he'd heard him.   
  
Getting quickly to his feet, Angel reached for his Childe. Grabbing his shoulders he tried to pull him away from the boy. "Spike, get the hell away from him."   
  
"Let go of me you bloody nonce." Spike spat out angrily, fighting against Angel's hold.   
  
Angel held on tight to his favorite Childe, forcing him away from Xander's body. "Spike, stop it. Look at him. SPIKE! Stop fighting and look at the boy." Angel yelled, changing into game face.   
  
Spike relaxed his face as he stared at Xander in shock. He hadn't even realized he'd gone into game face. He'd been so absorbed in Xander that he hadn't noticed a lot of things. His game face, the others stepping closer then moving farther back from them, the fact that the boy was no glowing gold and was slowly levitating off the ground. It's amazing the things you don't notice.   
  
"What the bloody hell is going on?" Spike breathed out.   
  
"I don't know." Angel said just as quietly from behind him, his arms still wrapped around his Childe.   
  
As the group watched, Xander floated about a foot off the ground, glowing brightly in the darkness of the night. They watched as the blood that had been dripping from the back of his head stopped. The blood that had been pouring out of his nose and ears dried up. The swelling in his wrist and knee disappeared right before their eyes. Everyone stood there stunned speechless as Xander's body slowly settled back on the ground. There was still dried blood around his nose and ear. The bruised from the fight and the blast were still there, but the more serious injuries had seemed to disappear.   
  
Slowly, the glow that had surrounded Xander's body dimmed and finally went out. Spike extricated himself from Angel's loose hold and crept towards Xander. He could see the others doing the same. Kneeling beside the boy's body, Spike ghosted his hands over the boy.   
  
"It's amazing." He breathed out, looking at Xander's face then at the others gathered around.   
  
"What?" Buffy asked quietly.   
  
"Everything. It's gone. His knee, his wrist, his ribs, the gash in his head, they're all gone. His heartbeat sounds normal, not thready like before. He's breathing easily. Everything is just…gone." Spike said, truly amazed.   
  
"Then why isn't he awake? What's wrong with him?" Willow asked frantically.   
  
"I don't know. It's nothing physical that's for sure." Angel said, kneeling next to his Childe.   
  
"Giles, what happened to him?" Buffy asked, looking at her long time mentor and father figure.   
  
"I'm not sure. That was a very powerful spell. Since it was interrupted and back lashed, there is no telling what effects it would have on him. As close as he was to it, he should be dead." Giles said, laying his hand on Xander's rhythmically moving chest.   
  
"He almost was." Spike reminded him absently.   
  
"Let's get him inside. The sun's almost up. We need to find out what happened to him." Wesley said, packing up the weapons and things that they had used during the fight.   
  
"Yes, let's get inside." Giles said, standing.   
  
Spike gently knelt and pulled Xander into his arms. He stood cradling Xander's unconscious body to him. The group began the trek back to the Giles' house.


End file.
